Weak Leaf Strong Sand
by sakurarocksyoursocks
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga Shimizu and Sakura Hyuuga Shimizu left Konoha and went to Suna. Now they have returned, will Konoha survive the girls who want reveng on the village or will the village perish. GaaSaku KankHina NaruTema. On hold but 1/2 way through 3rd chap.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

'_Weak. Worthless._ _Not cut out to be a shinobi._' I thought of the words my friends except Hinata said about me. They also said those things about Hinata. I knew they were jealous of us, only because we came from a powerful clan. **(A/N: Sakura and Hinata are twin sisters and they are HALF Hyuuga.) ** I thought about what they said, none of it was true. They were the weak ones; they were the ones always asking for our help and knowledge. This time they went too far and I'm leaving. "Hinata-chan I'm leaving."

" What? Why Sakura-chan?"

"They went too far besides I want to go back to Suna and live with Chiyo-baa-sama."

"Ok, it's a good thing we only passed our genin exams yesterday. I can't believe how weak everyone else was, I mean seriously who needs help on creating a normal clone but has no trouble with a shadow clone."

"I know. Let's go talk to the Hokage." I said to Hinata while walking towards the Hokage tower.

_**At the Hokage tower**_

When we arrived at the Hokage tower and immediately went towards Hokage-sama's office. I was about to knock when I heard a voice talking to Sarutobi, the Hokage. "I don't want a Shimizu **(A/N: Shimizu means clear water. I looked it up.)** on Team 7." It said.

"Kakashi you have no choice. Can't you just forget about your grudge? It wasn't Atsushi's fault that Rin died."

"Yes it was! All he had to do was use medical chakra and she would have lived!"

"Hatake Kakashi it's not as simple as putting chakra in a person and their fine! The wound was too severe even Tsunada would not have been able to save her! Now get out of my office before I take away your rank and make you a genin!" Sarutobi yelled. Before the Kakashi person could leave Hinata and I entered the office with an emotionless face. "Hatake-san you don't have to worry about one of us being on your team, because we're leaving this village." I said

"We are going to Suna to live with our last living family member, the elder of Sunagakure. We just came here to inform Sarutobi-sama." Hinata then said. Before they could say anything we both left to go pack.

_**The next day at dawn**_

"Hinata-chan ready to leave this pathetic village?" I asked her standing in front of the Konoha gates.

"Who wouldn't." she replied right when we took off running to our native village.

* * *

**This is my first story so please R&R. ^_^**

** BTW THIS IS A GAASAKU STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT COUPLE STOP READING!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It;s the second chapter, HURRAY!! XD

I Don't own Naruto and sorry for not updating in a while.

* * *

_**3 Days Later**_

"It feels so good to be in Suna again, doesn't Hina-chan."

"Yeah it does, but we still need to go to the Kazekage to get on a genin team."

"Fine you fun sucker, but I can't wait to see Chiyo-baa-sama again. I wonder if she made a new puppet for us to use."

"I don't know, but we are leaving NOW!" Hinata said to Sakura as she grabbed Sakura's ear dragging her to the Kazekage's tower. Along the way many people thought it was funny to see Sakura being pulled by the ear like a disobedient child by a mother, especially when Hinata was the shorter one of the two.

_**Kazekage Tower**_

Hinata and Sakura walked into the Kazekage tower where they saw a lady sitting at the front desk. "How can I help you?" She asked

"We have an appointment with the Kazekage please let him know we're here." Hinata said because Sakura was in a corner moping on how they couldn't see their great-grandmother Chiyo first.

"Fine." She replied before telling the Kazekage they were here. "You may go on ahead. It's the last office on the right."

"Thank you. Sakura-chan let's go or else I won't let you come with me to see Chiyo-baa-sama."

"I'm coming Hinata-chan." Sakura said in monotone voice following her sister to the Kazekage's office. When they were outside the office Sakura knocked on the door and they herd a voice on the other side saying "Enter." They walked into the office to see a man whose face was hidden behind a hat.

"Konichiwa Kazekage-sama my name is Hinata Hyuuga Shimizu and this is my sister, Sakura Hyuuga Shimizu. We are the new genin from Konohagakure." Hinata said politely.

"Ah, yes… Your new team is going to be here in a few minutes. You both are on the same team but your team is going to be the only four man squad. Your teammates are-" The Kazekage was cut off by the sound of swirling sand coming from behind the girls. Hinata and Sakura turned around to see a boy about Sakura's height, maybe taller, with blood red hair and a gourd on his back **(A/N: Sorry for the poor description of Gaara, I kinda forgot what his outfit looked like during the Chuunin Exams.) **and next to him was a brunette with purple face paint on in a black jumpsuit that had cat ears at the top of it. "As I was saying these are your teammates Gaara no Sabaku," He said pointing at the red head, "and Kankuro no Sabaku." He finished saying while pointing at the brunette.

"Konichiwa my name in Sakura Hyuuga Shimizu and this is my sister Hinata Hyuuga Shimizu. It's a pleasure to meet you Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, Shukaku-sama." Sakura said smiling at them. All of the occupants in the room besides Hinata were shocked that they knew about Shukaku and addressed it so formally instead of running away screaming.

"Well you kids should go to the training ground to get to know each other." The Kazekage said wanting to get Gaara out of his office as quickly as possible. All of them then teleported out of the office, Gaara and Kankuro by sand and Sakura and Hinata by water.

_**Training Grounds**_

They appeared at the training grounds a few seconds later no one said for a while then Kankuro started speaking. "So Ladies why don't you tell us about your selves."

"Ok, well you already know my name's Hinata I'm half Hyuuga and has complete control over the byakugan, even though my eyes are lilac purple instead of the normal Hyuuga color white. My other clan is the Shimizu clan, we originated here in Suna and our bloodline is perfect chakra control, highly developed brains, and I guess expert puppeteer skills would be one of them also. Actually our great-grandmother is the elder Chiyo-baa-sama and our father is Atsushi Shimizu, Sasori no Akasuna's brother." Hinata stated like she was telling the weather.

"I'm Sakura incase you didn't hear me in the creepy office, I'm like Hinata-chan over here except I got my Dad's genes of weirdly colored hair and I have pupil less emerald green eyes instead of lilac. Also since I'm the oldest I was chosen as Shukaku-sama's container's mate by the Kages, Elders, and Shukaku-sama himself." Sakura cheerfully said.

'_Is this true Mother?'_ Gaara thought.

'_**Yes it is boy and you better take care of her or else…'**_ Shukaku replied.

'_I will Mother.'_ Gaara said before going silent in his mind. Then Kankuro finally said,"Your related to the old hag that makes puppets?"

"Yes we are and yes we know how to make puppets we're just too lazy." Hinata and Sakura answered at the same time.

"Well later guys we're gonna go visit Chiyo-baa-sama." Sakura said leaving with Hinata in a swirl of water.

* * *

I probably won't be able to update quickly because of school so sorry in advance if I take a long time.


End file.
